The Five Times Grantaire Needed Enjolras
by pessimisticprose
Summary: And the One Time Enjolras Needed Grantaire. Grantaire always needs Enjolras, but when Enjolras needs him, it's a nice change. (exR oneshot; T for number four)


**The Five Times Grantaire Needed Enjolras and the One Time Enjolras Needed Grantaire**

**exR OneShot**

**TheWriterToChangeThemAll **

* * *

Grantaire was drunk. He was drunk and completely lost. He left the club and took a taxi, slurring out the words to a place he didn't know of and paying the cabbie far too much. He was now stumbling around an alley and using the brick wall of a building to help him keep his balance. Grantaire's surroundings were unfamiliar, and he knew he needed help.

He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed the most recent number. Enjolras.

"Grantaire?" Enjolras groaned, "It's nearly two in the morning. What?"

"I'm lost and needy," Grantaire hiccuped and then giggled, "Hiccups are funny!"

"Oh God," Enjolras sighed, "You're drunk. What's around you, mon ami?"

Grantaire looked around the alley, "Walls."

"What?"

Grantaire giggled again, "I'm in an alley."

"Jesus." Enjolras swore under his breath, "Get out of there. I'm on my way. What stores are you around?"

Grantaire walked to the end of the alley, swaying, "Uhh, there's a Wal-Mart?"

"Do you know what city you're in?"

"The club we went to was in town."

Enjolras hung up. Grantaire giggled again and went to explore Wal-Mart.

* * *

Grantaire sat in his apartment, lips pursed and eyes thoughtful. He needed some kind of inspiration. His assignment for class was blue. He had to do something blue, but only the ocean could come to mind. It was unfortunate that the nearest ocean was a two hour drive. It was also unfortunate that he refused to go alone.

He contemplated calling Enjolras and asking him to go somewhere with him that weekend, but he knew Enjolras wouldn't go. He had work to do for his public speaking class. So, instead of calling Enjolras, he called Éponine.

"Let's go to the beach," he stated the second the ringing stopped.

"The beach? R, I have a term paper due tomorrow, or I would skip Friday and go with you. Why don't you ask Bahorel? I don't think he has Friday classes."

"No. I have to paint something and he'll just make fun of me or try to ruin it."

She paused, "Enjolras?" Her voice was sly.

"Thought about it, but I think he has an assignment due Monday and I think he wants the weekend to work on it."

"So considerate," Éponine hummed in approval, "Why not ask him anyway?"

"Fine," Grantaire snapped, "I'll text you his answer."

Grantaire ended their call and dialed Enjolras' familiar number. His thumbs knew the pattern.

The ringing stopped abruptly. "Hm?" Enjolras asked.

"Are you busy this weekend?"

Enjolras made another noise, but Grantaire couldn't discern its tone, "Not really. I just have to look over everything and make a few grammatical adjustments. Why?"

"Want to go to the beach?" Grantaire asked.

"What? Why?"

"I need someone to go with. I thought I should've asked you first, but I thought you were busy. I called Éponine and she said no."

"Why would we go?"

Grantaire sighed, "I have to paint something for my art class, and it has to be blue. The only thing I can think of it the ocean. It would take two hours, tops, and then we could do whatever you want. Please? I'll drive and you can take your laptop and-"

"'Taire, calm down. Yeah, I'll go. You need me, so I'm here."

He sighed in relief, "Thanks. You don't have class tomorrow, right?"

"I have one in the morning, but after that I'm free." Enjolras laughed, "I'll pack tonight."

* * *

"Nicholas," his aunt said with a solemn 'I'm sorry,' which killed Grantaire even more. She sighed softly over the phone, "Genevieve is in the hospital." His aunt informed him of everything happening to his sister, ruining Grantaire more with each word. When his aunt ended the conversation, he was relieved.

Grantaire really, _really_ needed Enjolras. His sister wrecked her car. She was going to Mercy Hospital. She was barely alive. Grantaire needed Enjolras, because he was a constant in his life. In a world where everything was wrong, Enjolras was _right_. Right now, everything _was _wrong, but he would never asked Enjolras to come with him. He didn't want to be clingy.

He walked back into the coffee shop, pale and almost shaking. "I-I have to go," he informed everyone.

Enjolras looked at him with concern, "Is everything okay?"

"No," Grantaire shook his head, "My sister was in a car wreck."

Jehan gasped, "Genevieve? She was so nice!"

"_Is_," Grantaire hissed, shocking the other young man into silence, "I'm leaving."

Enjolras stood, "I'm coming with you." The second they left the coffee shop and were in the back parking lot, Enjolras stopped Grantaire. He pressed the other man into the side of the car, arms pinning him to the silver vehicle on either side of his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"No. She's going to die, Enjolras."

"Don't say that," Enjolras snapped, but his voice abruptly softened, "It's okay. She's at the hospital. They're going to fix her."

"What if they don't?" Grantaire asked, closing his eyes and fighting off the tears that were threatening to spill, "She's in Mercy, Enj."

"Even better. They really know what they're doing there." Enjolras tried to comfort Grantaire, but nothing seemed to work. He pulled Grantaire into a hug and Grantaire felt the tears slide down his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry," he choked out, trembling.

"You needed me. I'll always be here," Enjolras promised.

* * *

Enjolras was all over Grantaire. They were a mess of limbs, hair, and movements. They had tried to wait for too long, and now they practically exploded. It probably didn't help either of their reputations that they had left the wedding reception scandalously early. They sped to the hotel room, an unspoken agreement forming between them.

Grantaire _needed _Enjolras. As soon as the door closed, Enjolras pinned Grantaire to it and kissed him furiously. It was swift and hard, yet precise. Grantaire groaned into Enjolras' lips and Enjolras moved onto his neck, trying to elicit those strangled groans as many times as possible. He _loved _that noise.

Grantaire, who wasn't in a patient mood that night, pushed himself away from the door and threw Enjolras on the bed. Enjolras grinned up at him. He knew that Grantaire wasn't putting up with any funny business that night.

Grantaire had to have him.

* * *

Grantaire groaned as his headache wore him out. He was suffering a severe migraine, including the sensitivity to light and noise. It really wasn't his day. He was just making some dinner when the migraine hit him. It was going on an hour now that he was experiencing this, too. He was no stranger to head pain, but this was unbearable.

The apartment door slammed, "Grantaire! Guess what!" Enjolras' voice rang throughout the small flat, making Grantaire pull a pillow closer to his ears as the voice caused another throbbing sensation to rip across his skull. The bedroom door flung open, and light poured into the room. Grantaire whimpered and frantically motioned for Enjolras to close the door, leave, or do something to _get that goddamned light out of this room. _

"'Taire?" he asked, padding over to the bed to inspect the damage.

"Light. Noise. Head," Grantaire choked out, a strangled voice coming from his throat.

Enjolras' eyes became wide and he nodded. He left the room and shut the door quietly after him. Grantaire was relieved that the light was gone, but he moaned in pain when the light appeared again. The door was shut just as quickly.

Enjolras coaxed him into a sitting position, but Grantaire could still barely hold his head up. "Take this," he whispered softly, offering Grantaire migraine medication and water. Grantaire swallowed the pills greedily.

He flopped back down into a laying position, and Enjolras followed suit. He put his arm around Grantaire's waist, pulled him closer, and they said nothing. Eventually, Grantaire's pain went from skull-splitting to mind-numbing. He could string together some thoughts now.

"Thanks," Grantaire gasped out, sitting up. He gasped, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been, "I really needed that."

* * *

It was their worst fight. Grantaire, truthfully, couldn't even remember what it was about, but it made him want to hit something. He and Enjolras had yelled insults back and forth at each other until they were practically screaming. However, Enjolras' took the cake. "I don't even know why you're here! Can't you see that _I don't want you_."

Grantaire had recoiled instantly, "Fine." He retreated to their shared bedroom and began to pack all of his clothes into the biggest backpack he could find. Enjolras walked into the room a few minutes after and saw Grantaire's motive.

"R, what-"

"You don't want me? Fine. I'm gone," he growled, slinging the backpack over his shoulder, "Your choice." He stalked out of the room, past a shocked Enjolras, and towards the door.

"Are you insane?" Enjolras' strangled voice called.

Grantaire scowled, but turned around. "Maybe. Now I'm crazy, too?"

"You honestly think I don't want you?" Enjolras was stunned. He would've never guessed Grantaire would actually try to leave.

"Well, you were the one to say it." Grantaire laughed bitterly, "Don't-"

"_I need you_," Enjolras cried and he squeezed his eyes shut to avoid seeing Grantaire leave. "I'm sorry."

It was silent, but Enjolras didn't open his eyes. He couldn't look. He did, however, feel Grantaire's familiar arms wrap around him tightly. Enjolras let out another strangled noise and Grantaire kissed his temple.

"I'm so sorry," Grantaire said, "I'm _so fucking sorry_."

"I need you," Enjolras declared.

* * *

**AN: Mushy ending for the extreme win! Do you permit it? **

**Anyway, thanks for reading this. I love 5 times/1 time fics, so if you know any that are exR, PM them to me! Thanks. **

**Thanks for reading. All feedback is appreciated. **


End file.
